coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 535 (26th January 1966)
Plot Lionel shows David the ropes and hands the shop over to him. Irma lets David serve all the customers to get the hang of it. Club man Fred Nuttall chases Minnie for the £17 she owes for a coat. Minnie doesn't go home when she hears about Nuttall from Irma. Jack lets her sit in the snug before opening time. Ena notices right away that Minnie isn't herself and guesses that it's about money. Minnie breaks down over Ena's intrusiveness and tells her to stop trying to run her life. Jackie cooks Ken lunch and persuades him to go with her to a play she's covering at the grammar school. Ken calls home to tell Val he'll be late. Jim Mount beats Len in a running race to the Rovers. Jerry is annoyed to find Len drinking when he's meant to be on a job. Minnie continues to evade Nuttall by offering to babysit the twins for Val and go to the Luxy with Hilda. She goes home when they turn her down and finds Nuttall waiting for her having been let in by Clara. Jerry tells Albert he'd like to expand the business but Len doesn't have the ambition. Lionel says his goodbyes in the Rovers before leaving to catch his train to Wales. Annie presents him with an umbrella as a farewell gift. Fred puts pressure on Minnie when she says she can't pay any of the money back. He tells her that she's only been paying interest in the money she originally borrowed. Emily buys drinks all round as she's celebrating. A delighted Minnie receives a visit from Jed. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lionel Petty - Edward Evans Guest cast *Jim Mount - Barry Keegan *Clara Midgeley - Betty Hardy *Jackie Marsh - Pamela Craig *Fred Nuttall - Larry Noble Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Jackie Marsh's flat - Living room Notes *Final appearance of Edward Evans as Lionel Petty. *Jed Stone, although returned to the street, does not actually appear in the episode. His return was heralded by his famous cap being pushed through the letterbox of No.5 at the very end of the programme, thereby alerting Minnie (and the viewers) to his return but saving on paying for an appearance by the actor. Kenneth Cope was present from the next episode onwards. *The children playing Peter and Susan Barlow are uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Minnie up to her ears, Miss Nugent on her toes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,750,000 homes (1st place). Category:1966 episodes